Mysterious Stones
by PokemonTrainer12
Summary: The Kanto Dex Holders are going to receive a package containing mystic stones from Kalos! But of course Team Rocket has to interfere...
1. Missing Parcel

I watch the Trainer leave the Gym, running at top speed towards, most likely, the Pokémon Center. After all I'm one of the strongest Leaders in Kanto.

I heave a sigh and sit down on the floor besides Scizor. There have been many challengers coming to the Gym hoping to win a Badge, but none have been much of a "challenge". It's so boring. I need to get out, get some air; maybe find something exciting to do.

So I leave the Gym and lock the door behind me.

"Blue!" a familiar voice shouts.

I turn around to see…oh, brother.

It's Noisy Woman, also known as Green.

"What?" I ask, slightly irritated.

"You've got to come with me. There's something weird that you need to see."

Without waiting for my reply, Green seizes my wrist and drags me in the direction of Pallet Town.

Once we clear Route 1, we find Red waiting for us.

"So," I prompt, "what's the big news?"

Green takes a deep breath and starts explaining. "There are these strange stones from Kalos that Professor Oak sent to me in a package. But they haven't arrived yet, and I'm kind of worried."

I raise my eyebrow at her. "And you want my help, why?"

She replies simply, "I need to cover more ground quickly."

I fall over out of annoyance. "You're out of your mind, Green!"

Red cocks his head to one side, considering it. Finally he nods energetically.

I stifle a groan. "So where do you think the package is?"

Green nods, pleased that we're all in agreement. "Well, I've already checked the post office, and it's not there. At first I thought that it just hasn't arrived yet, but then I overheard a rumor about valuable packages being suddenly stolen before they're delivered. I think that those stones have some sort of value, and that the thieves have taken them. I need you guys' help in finding them."

Red pulls out his map of the Kanto region. We look it over carefully, trying to decide which places would be good for a villain to hide his stolen goods.

"I doubt that Lavender Town is a possibility." I say. "There's nowhere to hide."

"We can eliminate Pallet Town and Viridian City for sure." Green adds. "What do you think, Red?"

The Fighter studies the map, thoughtfully tracing his finger over the drawings of the cities. He stops at Mt. Moon.

"You really think so?" Green says.

He shrugs.

I can almost sense his frustration about not being able to speak aloud. I decide to give him a hand. "Use Vee— try to communicate with us telepathically."

Shooting me a grateful look, Red sends out his Espeon.  
><em><br>"Can you hear me?"  
><em>  
>"Yes, loud and clear,"Green answers.<p>

"What is this about Mt. Moon?"I ask.  
><em><br>"Well, I just think that it would be a good spot." _Red replies._ "After all, nobody lives there."  
><em>  
>"I don't know,"Green says. "There's not many hiding places…"<em><em>

_"Mt. Silver?" _Red suggests half-jokingly.

I roll my eyes. "No."_  
><em>  
>Before he can answer, Green pipes up. "Maybe the three of us should split up and check out the places we think would be right."<p>

"Good idea,"I agree. "We can safely assume that the package is somewhere here in Kanto, right Green?"

"Affirmative."_  
><em>  
>"Okay, then. Best of luck to you two!"<br>_  
>"You too, Blue." <em>Red adds.

I decide to try Tohjo Falls. It might be a good idea; it's a long distance away from civilization, so somebody could easily sneak in and out.  
>As I fly on Charizard's back, I can't help but wonder: why would someone steal stones? Are they that rare, or is there something more to them?<p>

The thief could be someone like Team Rocket.

I just wish I knew why the stones are so important! But Green said herself that she doesn't know what they're for.

I sigh. I've already agreed to search for the missing package, so I can't back out now.

It's a long flight to Tohjo Falls, but we finally arrive.

"Good job, Charizard." I murmur as I recall it.

The roar of the waterfall is within earshot even before I take my first step inside the cave. Pounding the lake beneath it like a hammer to a nail; it will take a strong Pokémon to scale it.

I have just the one for the job. "Golduck!"  
><em><br>Pop. _I leap onto the Duck Pokémon's back. Golduck easily skims the water using Surf, and manages to climb up the falls. It rounds a bend and descends a second waterfall. But as I do, a faint glimmer catches my eye.

"Hold it!" I shout to Golduck.

It abruptly freezes in its tracks, turning its head and staring at its Trainer expectantly.

"I saw something back there, behind the waterfall. Can you climb up it again, Golduck?"

The Duck Pokémon nods.

My body tenses as Golduck swims higher and higher. Then, about halfway up the fall, I take a flying leap off of its back. I land safely on the rocky floor. I recall Golduck to its Ball before moving on.

Now where did I see that— there! Partially buried into the stone wall is a button with a tiny screen. On it are words. When I look closely, I can see that it is written out in Unown, mysterious Pokémon that resemble the letters of the alphabet. Unfortunately, I don't have the code memorized.

Suddenly an idea pops into my head: use Golduck's psychic abilities to decode the Unown.

Golduck is sent out. Using Confusion, the Unown are translated onto my Pokédex's screen. The letters spell out: "ENTER PASSWORD"

Another puzzle. How do I figure this out?

Well, there's a good thing, at least— this is definitely a good place for hiding stolen items.

A password… Hmm… Well, if the thief is someone like Team Rocket, then maybe that's my clue.

"GIOVANNI" I type.

A loud beep informs me that it's not correct.

"RULETHEWORLD" I type.

I try again and again using different words, but no avail.  
><em><br>Maybe it isn't Team Rocket's doing? _It sounds like a possibility, but I don't know who else would steal valuable items, especially if they have to do with Pokémon.

Instead of racking my brain, I decide to stake out the thief. They will eventually come back to the falls to stash their stolen goods.

Looking up, I find a narrow crevice in the wall just big enough to fit my body. I squeeze myself into it and wait.

Time drags slowly by. Minutes seem to turn into days; hours into years.

Finally, they arrive.

It's Team Rocket, just as I suspected. A small group of four Grunts scale the waterfall; then leap off their Pokémon onto the ledge where I wait. One of them steps forwards and punches in the code. I can't see the letters, but I am prepared. In the shadows, Golduck's Poké Ball faces the Rockets. Using its psychic power, it transmits the password onto my dex: "MEGA"

"Mega". What does it mean? Oh, well. At least I have the password. The minute the Rockets enter a secret cave revealed by the code, I hop down from the crevice.

Before I put in the code, I pull out my PokéGear and call Red and Green.

*RING RING*  
>"Hello?" Green answers.<p>

A second beep tells me that Red has picked up.

"I found the thieves' hiding place: inside Tohjo Falls." I say, keeping my voice down. "Behind the waterfalls is a secret cave that requires a password to enter. The password is 'Mega'. Come here as quick as—"

Rocket Grunts erupt out of the shadows and quickly surround me.

"You're asking for trouble when you cross Team Rocket!" says one.

"You're comin' with us, punk." adds another.

"Blue?" my PokéGear buzzes with Green's voice. "Are you there? Blue?!"

But I cannot answer. The Rocket's Tangrowth hits me with Stun Spore and Sleep Powder at the same time. Unable to move a muscle, I soon grow tired. I collapse onto the floor as my limbs feel heavy and I drift off into dreamless sleep


	2. Find the Thieves

When I wake up, the first thing that I notice is that I'm inside a room hollowed out of the rock. I'm bound tightly with a rope so I can't reach my Poké Balls.

It's a big mistake to not have taken away my belt.

The room is filled with shadowy shapes. They are talking to one another. I shake my head to clear the fog from my brain.  
>If I strain to hear, I can make out their conversation.<p>

"This is bad. We've got the Viridian Gym Leader hostage, but I doubt that the ropes will hold him." a Rocket mutters to his teammates.

"Doesn't matter," says another. "Once we find the correct Pokémon, we'll be unstoppable! Not even the Elite Four will be able to stand up to us."

"Heh, these stones are gonna make Team Rocket even greater!"  
><em><br>How great can dirt get? _I think.

I have to free myself. But my hands are bound so tightly I think that the blood circulation has been cut off. Still, my fingers barely brush Scizor's Poké Ball. Carefully, I feel for the button.

A Grunt walks over to me. "We're gonna need your Pokémon, kid."

"And I'll give them to you, why?" I retort.

"Because I said so," Without warning, he grabs my belt and pulls hard. I pull back the best I can without using my hands and without falling over.

Before he can yank it off completely, at the very last second I press the button on the Ball. _Pop. Swish. _The pieces of rope fall at my side. The Grunt falls backward. "Um, we've got an issue here!" he calls.

The three others march into the room, hands on their Poké Balls.  
><em><br>Pop, pop, pop. _Tangrowth, Golbat, and Absol stand in front of the Rockets, ready for a fight.

The one who stole my belt smirks at me. "I think I'll be using your Pokémon." he tells me smugly.

I glare. "You wouldn't."

"We'll see."  
><em><br>Pop. _My Machamp stands on the hard ground, its gaze focused and sharp. However, upon seeing me standing across from it, its expression changes to puzzled.

I'm not worried; I calmly recall Scizor to the Poké Ball.

The Grunt looks surprised. "You're giving up already?"

"Ha! He can't stand to see his beloved Pokémon used against him," cackles the second. "All the more easy this will be. Go, Tangrowth; use Vine Whip and tie him up!"

Long, blue vines extend from Tangrowth's body.  
><em><br>Heh. _"Machamp," I say, "Karate Chop!"

"Huh—?" the Grunts are confused, but that soon turns to alarm. Machamp attacks, all four arms outstretched. It quickly beats up the Rockets' Pokémon and the Rockets themselves.

"Good job," I praise the Superpower Pokémon. I glance unsympathetically at the heap of Grunts. "They should have known that you wouldn't listen to their commands." I look around. "Now, where could that package be?"

I see the heel of a boot round the corner. "Machamp—"

A startled shout hangs in the air. I race over to see Saur holding the Grunt high in the air using Vine Whip. He has a parcel tucked under his arm.

"Thank goodness you're here." I say to Red.

Smiling a little, he gives me the thumbs-up.

"Here! Take it! Just don't hurt me!" the Rocketeer flings the pack-age at Green, who catches it.

"What took you so long?" I demand.

"Well, we got ambushed by a band of Rockets." Green explains. "It took us a while to shake them off. Other than that, we were fine."

"I was probably sleeping for hours," I mutter under my breath.

"Let's take this back to Pallet Town." Green says, holding up the package a little. "We can open it up at my house."

"We'll meet you there," I reply.

* * *

><p>I wait impatiently on my roof. Green still isn't here, even though we were supposed to meet two hours ago.<p>

"What is taking her so long?" I mutter.

Beside me, Red shrugs.

Suddenly Green arrives. At first I'm relieved, but I soon catch the panicked expression on her face.

Red and I slide down the roof and walk up to her. "What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's awful!" she cries. "I was on my way here when Rockets surrounded me and stole the package. I tried to follow them but I got lost. I decided to find my way to Pallet Town and tell you guys."

I shake my head in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

"No, I'm not. I don't get it! What is so important about our package that Team Rocket wants it so badly?"

I sigh. This is more complicated than I'd like it to be. But we have to find this package quickly, before Team Rocket does anything with it. "Where to do you think they headed?"

"I don't know. Maybe Saffron City."  
>Red's eyes widen. I know what he's thinking, because I'm thinking the same thing: the Rocketeer is probably planning to board the Magnet Train to Goldenrod City in Johto.<p>

"We'd better hurry," I say to my friends.

They nod. "Right,"

The three of us send out Aerodactyl, Charizard, and Wigglytuff. The wind is with our Pokémon as we fly, and we land in Saffron City soon.

Green shades her eyes as she peers at the crowd. "I don't see any Rocketeers. This busy city makes it impossible to spot anyone!"

She's right, but we need to keep looking. "I'll scout overhead on Charizard," I say. "I'll let you know if I see anything."

"Maybe Sabrina has caught him," Green suggests hopefully. "I'll phone Silver and tell him to keep an eye out for Team Rocket in case they get to Johto."

While Green pulls out her PokéGear, I hop on Charizard's back and Red takes off towards the Magnet Train station.

Charizard flies high, but not too high so that I can't see anything. When we're at just the right altitude, I begin to scan the crowds of people for any signs of Team Rocket.

Although Saffron City is a very busy place, I eventually spot a man dressed in black headed for the train station. I also see Red closely following him inside. I signal Charizard, and we fly lower.

"I see him," Green says before I can open my mouth. "Let's go."

We enter the Magnet Train station. I motion to Green and point at the Rocket Grunt, who is weaving his way towards the train. He is holding our package tightly under his arm. Red is close behind him, following him onto the train. Green and I push through the crowd and board it just before the doors closed.

When I agreed to help find the missing package, I never imagined that we would be chasing the thief all the way to Johto.

Despite the huge swarm of people in Saffron, the Magnet Train barely has any passengers on board.

The train arrives quickly in Goldenrod City, Johto. The Rocket is unaware that we've been following him all this time. He quietly carries on whatever he has to do.

Several citizens stare at the Rocket as he passes by. They whisper nervously to one another.

I can tell what they're thinking— what is Team Rocket up to this time?

I wish I knew.

Green nods. It's time.  
><em><br>Pop, pop, pop. _

"Huh?" the Rocket turns his head. His expression transforms from focused to surprise. "I'm being followed!"

"Scizor," I say, "Metal Claw!"

"Yeep!" the Grunt leaps backwards. "Go, Golbat!"

Four Golbat hover in the air for a moment; then rush forward.

"Scizor, attack with Steel Wing!" I order.

"Blasty, Water Gun!" Green commands.

Red gives Aero the signal for Dragon Claw.

"Bah! Golbat, get them with Lick!" the Grunt orders.

The flock lunges at us.

"Sneasel, Icy Wind!"

A dark blur rushes in front of us, releasing a freezing wind from its mouth. The Golbats' wings— encrusted in ice— stutter, and the Pokémon drop onto the ground.

The Grunt, upon seeing his Pokémon defeated, hastily tries to get away, only to be knocked back onto his rump by a Feraligatr.

"Silver! Thank goodness." Green exclaims, rushing over to the red-haired boy.

Silver barely smiles at his not-by-blood-related sister. He turns his head to glare at the Rocket, who shrinks back in terror.

"Okay, okay! If this is what you want so badly…Here!" he tosses the package at Silver, who catches it without a word.

"This is what you wanted, Green?" he says, passing the parcel to her.

She smiles. "Yes. Thanks for your help, Silver."

"No problem."

Behind us, the Rocket struggles to his feet. Silently, he releases a Crobat. He mutters something under his breath. An order to attack.

"Watch out—" I begin, but as silent, swift, and deadly as a ninja Crobat assails Silver with a lethal Cross Poison.

The Exchanger falls backwards and hits the ground with a _thud_. He is badly poisoned. Green shrieks.

"Scizor, Metal Claw!" I order.

Cackling, the Grunt orders his Koffing to use Smokescreen. We cover our mouths so we don't inhale the smoke. When it clears, the Rocketeer is gone.

Red and Green drape Silver's arms around their shoulders. The Exchanger is completely limp. He is breathing, though.

"I'm going to take him to a Pokémon Center." Green informs me. "Silver needs help, and fast."

I nod. "Good luck."

Just before she and Silver leave, Green hands Red the package. "Take it back to Pallet Town. Don't let anything happen to it."

I can tell that she means it in a slightly joking way, since we tracked this stupid box all the way to Johto. But her voice is serious, partially because she is worried about the injured Silver.

"Let's go, Red." I say, turning around.

* * *

><p>That evening, Green phones us and reports that Silver will be fine, and that he'll need to stay for a few nights while Nurse Joy gets rid of the poison. Red and I are both relieved by the news.<p>

Green arrives in Pallet Town the next morning. "Ready to open the package?"

"Yes, let's," I agree.

Underneath the wrapping is a box that has been surprisingly unharmed from all that it has been through. Attached is a letter from Professor Sycamore of the Kalos region.

I read it aloud:

_"__Dear Pokédex Holders,  
>Within the box I have sent you are Mega Stones: rare stones that induce further evolution in certain Pokémon. Give them to your Pokémon to hold onto, and they will evolve during battle, but only for as long as the battle lasts. I have noted which stone belongs to which Pokémon. Also, you Trainers must be holding the Key Stone, which I have included within the box. Good luck! <em>_—__Professor Sycamore"_

"Mega Evolution…" I murmur to myself.

Red eagerly lifts the lid off the box. We peer inside.

There are ten stones: three for me, three for Red, one for Green, one for Silver, and two for Sapphire; a Dex holder from Hoenn.

I pass them out, and we give them to the corresponding Pokémon. Except for the Alakazite, which I'll give to my Alakazam later. We each put on our Mega Rings, bracelets that hold the Key Stones.

There is a long silence.

"Now what?" Green asks.

"Well, according to Prof. Sycamore's letter, Mega Evolution takes place during battle." I say.

"So, do you want to battle?" she suggests. "With me?"

"No." I answer. I'm not in the mood. "I'm going back to Viridian City."

I jump on Charizard and fly away.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think of this! :)<br>**


	3. Danger!

"Alakazam, Psychic!" I order.  
><em><br>Zwooh, bang. _The challenger is defeated. He returns his Pokémon, thanks me for the match, and leaves the Gym.

It has been a week since we recovered the Mega Stones. We sent Sapphire her two Stones as soon as we got back, but we haven't heard any news from her. Green stopped by at the Pokémon Center to give Silver his Mega Stone.

I've checked with Green and Red over the past week. None of us has been able to activate the Mega Stones in battle. It is worrying. Red is more down in the dumps than me and Green, and he doesn't feel like writing on paper to tell us what's wrong.

"Where's Red?" I ask Green when we meet up at our usual place today.

Green shrugs. "Maybe he's at his house."

I knock on the door. Red's mother answers.

"Hello," Green says politely. "Is Red home?"

"Actually, no," answers his mother. "He left to go somewhere about an hour ago. He leaves so often and doesn't tell me that I begin to worry about him…"

"That's okay." I reassure her. "I have a pretty good feeling about where he is. We'll head over and meet up with him."

Red's mom smiles. "Thank you."

We fly to the destination: Mt. Silver. Red spends much of his time up here, being antisocial. He denies it, but I'm sure it's true.

He is sitting on a boulder inside of a cave, staring down at the ground. He looks up when he sees me and Green.

"Why are you up here?" I ask. His Pokémon are all inside their Balls, so they aren't training right now.

Red only shrugs.

"Red, I know you. You're up here for a reason." I scoff. "Don't play dumb with me."

"Do you have a pen and paper with you?" Green asks.

He nods and takes them out from his jacket pocket. He writes, _"I'm just…I don't know, frustrated with this whole Mega Evolution thing." _

"We all are." I say. "So why are you up here, being antisocial?"

He flashes me a dirty look. He picks up his pen again. _"I just…feel like it's my fault that my Pokémon won't evolve."  
><em>  
>Green stares at him, astonished. "That's not true. It's not your fault, Red. Don't start thinking things like that."<br>_  
>"It is true!" <em>he writes angrily. _"My Pokémon and I have lacked a good way of communication for months. Our bond has probably…no, definitely has been shattered."  
><em>  
>"Don't blame your Pokémon." I snap.<p>

Red's eyes flash. _"I don't blame my Pokémon! I blame Giovanni! If it wasn't for him_— he breaks down, burying his head in his hands. Silent tears.

"Wait, are you talking about what happened eight months ago…?"

Red doesn't answer. But I know I'm right. I've never seen him cry before. It's startling.

Green comfortingly puts her arm around Red. "Red, you need to calm down and think straight. I know you're upset, but stop crying."

Red sniffs a little and wipes his eyes with his arm.

I cock my head to one side, looking him in the eye. "Why not just share what happened to you? Maybe if you talked about it, it wouldn't seem so bad."

He shakes his head no. _"I'm sorry Blue, but I am not ready to talk about it yet." _he pauses. _"Sorry for crying."  
><em>  
>Green smiles kindly. "Everyone needs to cry sometime."<p>

He smiles a little. "Thanks," he mouths.

The nice moment is interrupted by a loud rumble, and it's not anybody's stomach. A flock of Golbat is awoken from their sleep. In their groggy confusion, they charge. Their wings batter us as they zoom by to fly out of the cave.

"Eeeek!" Green shrieks so loudly I think I hear my eardrum pop. "Get away! Get away!" She frantically waves her arms to protect herself.  
>The Golbats' and Green's screeching dies down.<p>

"Noisy woman," I mutter.

Red looks very concerned. Probably because he knows the mountain. Something must be wrong.

Before I can ask, the ground and walls shake, harder. The stalactites above our heads tremble, threatening to drop down on us. Green gasps. "E-earthquake!"

"Run!" I shout.

We run as fast as we can for the entrance. A huge, thick white slab of snow slides down in front of us, trapping us inside the cave. But the snow doesn't stop. It pushes inside, so deep that we can't break out of it. Try as I might, I can't struggle out. The avalanche has swallowed me, Green, and Red. I can only see their terrified faces. I hear a muffled scream from Green. My world goes white.

It feels like I'm in a dream. Through fuzzy vision, I can see someone whose face I cannot see kneeling beside me, talking to me, but in a language I cannot comprehend.

I ache all over. I feel like I can't move, or else I'll shatter like ice. I manage to open my eyes the whole way.  
><em><br>Ugh… _My head is pounding like a drum. I try to sit up, but the figure pushes me back down firmly. I try to speak but my throat feels clogged.

Strangely, there is warmth in the air. My head feels better, so I try to sit up again, and this time the figure doesn't stop me. I call out as loud as I can manage: "Green! Red! Are you guys here?"

There is silence. I feel uneasy.

Someone answers a few moments later. "Blue? Is that you?"

It's Green! Thank goodness. And standing behind her is a strange Pokémon that looks similar to Blastoise, only it has shells on its arms and a huge cannon sticking out of its main shell.

I squint to focus better. "What is _that?_"

"Where is Red?" Green's voice is tight.

Oh, no. "We have to find him." I say urgently. "He can't call for help."

Green and I frantically search the piles of snow. My Pokémon would be useful to help us dig, but my Poké Balls were scattered during the avalanche.

Something large bumps into me. I tumble backwards.

It's a strange Pokémon that looks like Venusaur, only it has extra leaves, a larger flower on its back, and a small pink flower on its forehead. Laying in the shade of its huge flower is Red.

"Thank goodness." Green breathes as I help him down.

A shadow falls over us. I turn around to see an unusual Charizard. It has ragged-looking wings; a third horn that is longer than the other two; jagged wing-like growths on its arms, and spines on its tail. The Charizard grins at me, like it knows me.

Could this be…?

Green studies the odd Blastoise. "Blasty, is that you?"

Blastoise nods.

Red reaches out to touch the Venusaur. It presses its nose to his hand. It must be Saur.

Green is thoroughly impressed with Blasty's transformation. As she hugs her Pokémon, she says, "Do you think…that they Mega Evolved?"

It is not a question, but a statement.

"Amazing," I murmur, staring in wonder at Charizard.

Red pats Saur. Then he hugs the Seed Pokémon around its neck. I'm happy for him; he thought that his Pokémon would never Mega Evolve, and Saur did.

Our Starter Pokémon have Mega Evolved to save us.

With a flash of brilliant light, they return to their normal forms.

"Let's get down from here." I say. "I've spent enough time on Mt. Silver."

Upon arriving in Viridian City, Yellow, a fellow dex holder, rushes outside. "I heard the avalanche all the way from here! Are you guys' alright?"

Red nods, reassuring the Healer.

"Thank goodness."  
><em><br>Pop. _Pika escapes the Poké Ball and rushes to greet Chuchu, Yellow's female Pikachu. The two immediately run off together.  
>A Pelipper swoops down from the sky. It opens it mouth, dropping a letter into my hands. It flies away.<p>

"What is it?" Green asks.  
><em><br>"Dear Seniors," _I read. _"I received the Mega Stones and gave them to Rono and Toro. When I battled, the most amazing thing happened! They Mega Evolved! Thanks!_ _–Sapphire Birch"  
><em>  
>Good. It doesn't seem like there have been any more mail thieveries. Sapphire's Stones arrived safely.<p>

"Sapphire's Pokémon Mega Evolved as well. That's wonderful news!" Green exclaims happily. "Oh yeah, that's right— I have some other news as well. Although it took longer than expected, Silver was released from the Center today."

Red smiles.

"That's great," I say, relieved. "Let's go tell Gramps about the Mega Evolution."

Professor Oak is overjoyed with our news. "Wonderful job, you four,"

He says 'you four' because Sapphire has joined us by video chat.

"I will send a letter to Professor Sycamore as soon as I get a chance." Grandpa continues.

A loud humming noise is coming from outside.

"What's going on?" Sapphire asks.

"I don't know," I say. "But let's go find out!"

We rush outside to see an obnoxious-but-familiar trio of Team Rocket descending from the sky in a blimp that looks like Meowth's face.

"Prepare for trouble!" Jessie announces.

"And make it double!" her partner James adds.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to—"

There is only so much I can take of these three. "Have you noticed that your motto is full of lies?" I yell up at them.

"You again?!" Jessie shrieks. "Have you no respect for the Team Rocket motto, you little twerp?!"

"Actually, no." I answer with a smirk, folding my arms across my chest.

Her eyebrow twitches. "Frillish, go!" she snaps, pressing the button on a Poké Ball.

Floating next to her is a pink jellyfish-like Pokémon with a small head. James sends out his Amoongus, a Pokémon whose cap and the ends of its arms have designs like the standard Poké Ball.

"Frillish, Bubblebeam!" Jessie orders.

"Amoongus, use Hidden Power!" commands James.

Bubbles and odd green orbs shoot at us. We jump back just in time.

"Let's get this over with." I mutter, taking a Poké Ball from my belt. "Go! Scizor!"

Red sends out Aero.

"Blasty! I need you!" Green calls out.

Jessie frowns, seeing that they're outnumbered. "Let's change this up, shall we?" she nods at James.  
><em><br>Pop. _A Yamask and a Woobat join their ranks.

"Woobat, Air Slash! Frillish, Bubblebeam!" Jessie commands her Pokémon.

"Amoongus, Hidden Power! Yamask, Shadow Ball!" orders James.

"Blasty, Water Gun!" Green commands.

"Scizor, Steel Wing!" I order.

Aero lets loose a massive Hyper Beam.

The attacks collide and create a huge smokescreen. I can't see anything. When it clears, surprisingly, no Pokémon has been harmed.

There is another surprise, too. "Scizor…?"

Mega Evolution has been triggered again. Mega Aerodactyl and Mega Scizor proudly stand next to Mega Blastoise.

Jessie, James, and Meowth are dumbfounded by our Pokémons' transformation. "H-hey," Jessie stammers. "What just happened here?"

"I dunno, but it ain't good!" Meowth exclaims.

Red doesn't waste a moment. Aero quickly assaults the trio's Pokémon with an enhanced-power Dragon Claw. The shock waves created by it shove Team Rocket and their four Pokémon backwards. One of Woobat's pointed wings gets stuck in the blimp's balloon. The balloon explodes. "Team Rocket's blasting off aga-a-ain!" The trio shouts as they sail up, up into the air and away from here. Red jokingly waves good-bye.

"Do those three ever give up?" I mutter.

Green shrugs. "I guess not."

Our Pokémon revert back to their original forms. Green and I recall ours.

Red holds up the Ball, but then he stops. A panicked look crosses his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

He swallows hard. He points to Aero. Green and I lean closer to inspect. Nothing is out of the ordinary.

Suddenly the Poké Ball drops.

"Where's Aero's Mega Stone?"

Red shakes his head miserably.

"Did Team Rocket steal it?" Green wonders angrily. "We have to go after them right now!"  
><em><br>Pop. _Green and I take Charizard while Aero lifts Red.

"They couldn't have gone far." I say. "But let's hurry!"

Red nods, and Aero takes off. Charizard flies after them, heading in the direction Team Rocket went.

There! Red points below him. By squinting, I can make out the intolerable Trio picking their way through the forest. Charizard swoops down in front of them. Aero blocks them from behind. The three are surrounded.

"All right, hand it over!" Green snaps.

"Hand _what_ over?" Meowth answers innocently.

"Give us back the Mega Stone!" I cut in.

"So _that's _what it's called." Jessie smugly holds up the Stone. "Should we return it, since they asked so politely?"

Before James can answer, Aero flies closer to the ground and releases Red, allowing the Fighter to jump down. Anger burning in his crimson eyes, he sends out Pika.

"A Pikachu?!" Meowth stutters.

Pika unleashes a Thunderbolt upon the Trio. They scream loudly and look like burnt toast with lots of hair.

"This twerp's Pikachu reminds me a lot of the other twerp's Pikachu." Meowth mumbles in its dazed state before it falls over face-first.

Red bends over and picks up the Mega Stone, which Jessie dropped upon being zapped, and gives it back to Aero.

Applause coming from the shadows makes us spin around. Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket, steps out from behind a tree. Red grits his teeth at the sight of our old enemy. I see an outline of determination in my friend's eyes. Why?

"What do you want?" I demand Giovanni.

He doesn't answer. He is staring straight into Red's face, like he is searching his eyes for something. Red stiffens; his hands clench into fists to keep them from shaking.

Is Red…afraid of Giovanni?

No. That can't be right. Based on Red's expression, he is not afraid of Giovanni— he is afraid for his Pokémon.

Wait a moment—! Was Giovanni responsible for the loss of Red's voice? It's starting to make sense. He did something to Red's Pokémon, and it silenced him. That is all I can be sure about, but I am positive that I am correct.

Giovanni is just standing there. Red is glaring daggers at the Rocket Boss.

I don't want anything stolen. I move closer. "What do you want?" I repeat my question.

"I want Red to come with me."

"What makes you think that he'll do that?"

Red's gaze sharpens. I have just voiced his thoughts. "Maybe he would rather battle you." I continue.

Everyone is surprised, including me. Red is staring at me in shock.

Suddenly I can understand what my old rival is thinking. He _does _want to battle Giovanni. But how did I know that?

"Is this true?" Giovanni asks.

Red nods.

"Very well." The two Trainers— one good, the other one evil— stand apart from one another.  
><em><br>Pop. _Red chooses Gyarados. Giovanni decides to use Nidoking.

"Shall I fight on your terms, Red?" Giovanni mocks the silent Trainer.

Red doesn't acknowledge the remark. He gives Gyara a signal. It barely nods; then shoots Hydro Pump at the Poison/Ground-Type Pokémon. However, Giovanni orders Nidoking to use Mega Horn, which effectively counters the attack.

As Green and I watch, Gyara's Mega Stone suddenly activates. A glow surrounds it. Giovanni and Nidoking stumble back, bewildered.  
>Mega Gyarados's fins and barbells are longer. Its underbelly has turned black, its white spots have turned red, and it has a huge white fin on its back.<p>

Nidoking uses Rock Tomb. If it hits, Gyara will take serious damage with it being part Flying-Type.

Gyara has no time to dodge. Rock Tomb is a direct hit. But it does not seem as injured as it should be. It shakes off the rubble and roars.

I look at Red for an explanation, but he is just as confused as we are.

Then I remember! We received an update on our Pokédexes about Mega Evolution. Since Red owns Gyarados, perhaps his Pokédex will give him information on Mega Gyarados. I yell over the noise of battle to tell him. Red pulls out his dex, reads through. A look of surprise crosses his face.

"What is it?" I shout as Nidoking hurls another Rock Tomb.

He can't find a way to speak right now; he needs to concentrate on battling. Gyara lets loose a furious Hyper Beam that knocks the sturdy Nidoking flat on its back. It is unable to continue. Red takes this opportunity to run over and show us his Pokédex.

Mega Gyarados is not a Water/Flying-Type; it is a Water/Dark-Type. That is why Gyara wasn't as affected by Rock Tomb as much as it was before it Mega Evolved.

Giovanni just can't stay down. He waves a little, and before we can react our arms are pinned behind our backs.

"What are you doing, you psycho?" Green shrieks at the Rocket Boss.

He does not reply. An airship descends to the ground. The Rockets promptly escort us onboard.

The Rockets snatch away our Poké Balls, including Aero's.

"We'll be keeping them in a safe place." Giovanni informs us, though he is still looking at Red. An involuntary shudder passes through the Fighter's body. He mouths something.

"What's that you're sayin', punk?" taunts one Rocket. "Is there something you want to tell us?"

"Ignore him." Giovanni orders his men. He turns and begins to walk away.

"Let them go."

The Rockets pause. Did they just hear…what I think I just heard?

"You heard me— let the Pokémon go."

His voice low and ominous, Red speaks directly to the Rockets. They look absolutely astounded. I am stunned. Giovanni's mouth falls open a little. Green just stares.

The Grunts' surprise renders them helpless. They stand as still as statues for the moment. It doesn't take much to free ourselves.

I look at Red, trying to say something. But nothing will come out. My feelings cannot be put into words.

Red snatches his Balls away from the Grunts. _Pop. _"Gyara," he says, "use Hyper Beam and get us out of here!"

Gyara obeys immediately. Rearing back its head, it blasts a massive hole through the thick door of the airship. Wind immediately gusts through it with a force that threatens to drag us off the ship.

"Oh, great job, Red!" I mock him. "Now what?"

"We jump."

"What?!" Green shouts over the roar of the wind. "We're over a thousand feet in the air! Our Pokémon won't be able to fly because of the engine speed!"

"Just trust me!" he shouts back. "On the count of three, we all jump. One…two…THREE!"

We all jump off the platform together.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray, Red got his voice back! :)<br>**

**Please tell me your thoughts!**


	4. The Missing Piece (Last Chapter)

**This chapter is sooo short...and also the last one. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>One minute, my feet are touching solid steel. The next minute I feel nothing; just the rush of wind as the three of us plummet toward the Earth.<p>

"Okay, Red— what's your big plan?" Green asks.

There is silence. I'm almost afraid that he is mute again.

"Red?" Green repeats, her voice rising.

"Send out your Pokémon." he orders. "Quick!"  
><em><br>Pop, pop, pop. _I land on Charizard, Green on Jiggly, and Aero is holding Red tightly. We are safe.

"We made it!" Red laughs.

I was so worried that I nearly forgot an important thing. "Red…" I say slowly. "You're talking."

"Huh?"

I guess he hasn't noticed it yet. "You spoke." I say slowly.

There is a long silence. A grin spreads across Red's face. "This is awesome!" he shouts, and Aero does a double flip in midair. "I can finally talk again!"

I can't help but smile. It's a relief to hear his voice again. Then I stop smiling. "Red."

He turns his head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to share…what happened?"

"Okay," He takes a deep breath. Green and I are absolutely quiet.

"When you, Lance, Cynthia, Steven, and Iris escaped the hideout, a Rocket recognized me from Saffron City, where he inspected me for Pokémon. Before I knew it, I had my arms pinned behind my back. Giovanni led me down to the basement, where he had been keeping my Pokémon. Then some scientists came in. They—" he swallows hard. This is the missing piece in the story he had told us. "—they were going to experiment on my Pokémon, right before my eyes. And I could do nothing to stop them, no matter how much I struggled." He lifts his head up a little, staring at the clouds as though the image were right in front of him. "I don't know what came over me, but I started to scream. I couldn't stop. I blacked out when you guys blew up the wall."

Green looks horrified. She didn't know this. Not even the part of the story that Red told me. "That's terrible." she says after a minute's pause. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's okay, actually. It feels like a weight has been lifted off me. The nightmare is finally fading away." He smiles a little. "I guess you were right, Blue. It felt good to finally talk about it. I didn't want to at first, but maybe now I can let it go."

"Your Mom, the Professor, and the other Pokédex holders are going to be so relieved!" Green says happily. "Maybe you should surprise Scarlet with a phone call too. She told me the other day to let me know that she has a Pokédex now."

"Another Dex holder?" I say, astonished. "Our group just keeps growing bigger and bigger."

As we fly on towards home, an idea comes up in my head. Green suggested it a while back, and I'm finally interested. "Do you want to battle with our Mega Pokémon when we get back to Pallet Town?"

Green nods. "Sure."

"Yes!" Red exclaims, fist-pumping the air. "And this time, I'll give my commands loud and CLEAR!"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd really like to hear what you guys thought of this story. Please tell me! Thank you for reading! :)<br>**


End file.
